


Pretty Little Liar

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Smut, do not copy to other sites, i expect this will be second least popular in this series bext to the fem!moceit, prove me right, the core four are assholes here be aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: Deceit almost gets Thomas to listen. The core four don't like that, and gang up to teach him a lesson.Dubious Consent, 18+ only.





	Pretty Little Liar

“Thomas, look at yourself, telling them you’re sick isn’t as much of a lie as you think.” Deceit fussed. Thomas was certainly out of it, burnt out, sleep deprived. He needed a day to rest, and his friends could edit the next script a day later. It wasn’t a sponsored video after all.

“Maybe you’re onto something.” Thomas yawned. Virgil bristled and gritted his teeth, Deceit wasn’t silencing him, but the string of insults and attacks would upset the poor exhausted man who summoned them. Roman and Logan shared a surprised and irritated glance. Patton was the only one to speak up.

“No, Thomas,” he huffed, “You need sleep, but you also need to get this script done. Your friends are counting on you, this is your livelihood and theirs. You can’t back out of it.”

“He is correct.” Logan commented and adjusted his glasses, “This is your work, and it should hold priority over a day’s rest, which you can achieve after you’ve finished what needs to be done.”

“You know as well as I that he will make more mistakes in this state.” Deceit hissed.

“Time is of the essence, Sad-liar Slytherin!” Roman cut in, “Thomas has to take charge of his destiny! He has to press forward and complete the next leg of his journey!”

“Even the noblest of travelers stop and rest.” Deceit countered.

“Thomas, you need to get this script edited for you and your friends! Slacking off is hurting them! You need to get this done!” Virgil boomed, filling Thomas with anxiety. He jolted back and stared sorrowfully at Deceit, which came as a shock to all of them.

“I have to do this. I can rest later, but I will rest, I promise.”

* * *

Patton was annoyed with Deceit’s little stunt, and he was the one to suggest and plan this attack. All the others were in agreement, save for Deceit. All they had to do was wait for him to show.

“How odd," Deceit hummed the second he appeared in the common area. No one ever willingly summoned him. He didn't get a chance to take in his surroundings other than the different lightning before he was tackled from behind. 

"You're in trouble now." Logan snarled in his ear, sending a delightful shiver down his spine. With Logan kneeling on his back, he craned his neck so he could look up and saw Patton flanked by Virgil and Roman, all of whom were rock hard. Deceit's eyes widened when he realized what they wanted him for.

"You know, it's wrong to trick people, especially Thomas." Patton sneered with his arms crossed, "But we have ways of dealing with tricksters around here." He snatched Deceit's hat, ignoring his desperate protest, and flung it across the room. The auburn curls he could never keep under control fell haphazardly in his face and he gawked at the discarded headwear miserably.

"It's impolite to wear hats indoors, Severus Snake." Roman scoffed, but don't worry, that won't be the last piece of clothing to go." He took a knee and tore away Deceit's gloves, throwing them to join his hat. Deceit shook and tried in vain to hide his hands, and the dusting of scales on them. He was absolutely humiliated. 

"Please stop!" he begged, "Stop!”

"Why should we? Last I checked you don’t have any say in this." Virgil huffed. Deceit flashed him a toothy grin, showing off his fangs, despite his position.

"I have leverage over all of you." he hissed, "If you want to take your frustrations out on me, do it, but leave me the decency of folding my clothes!" 

"I have a better idea." Roman hummed and snapped his fingers. In an instant they were all nude and their clothes were neatly folded in the corner. Deceit sighed, relieved that his outfit wouldn't be soiled or wrinkled. His body was something else entirely. And he was okay with that.

Logan shifted and hoisted him up so he was kneeling. Deceit shivered when a cock slotted itself between his cheeks. The eager, touch-starved nerd was quick to grind against him while the other three moved in. 

"Open up bitch." Virgil ordered. Deceit's tongue lolled out of his mouth and he opened wide. He expected Virgil to slide in, perhaps the ever passionate prince. When Patton rammed his cock down his throat, he gagged around the length and sealed his lips around it, staring at Patton challengingly. He paid Deceit no mind as he thrust his hips and moaned softly. Such a shame that perfect mouth was only good for lies. 

"Excuse me," Roman huffed and grabbed Deceit's wrist, "Our Stormy Knight needs attention." Deceit grabbed Virgil's cock and reached for Roman's. He ran his hands up and down those thick lengths as he was used by the bespectacled sides. This was not exactly how he pictured his day going, but he wasn't complaining.

He could get used to the thick cock fucking his throat. The velvety taut skin brushed against his cheeks and tongue. He lapped at the length, teasing the head when he could and tracing the throbbing veins when he couldn't. Patton's grunts and groans were music to his ears, especially when he sucked and swallowed. 

Roman was twice as vocal despite only getting hand service. His melodious moans were subtle but arousing. Virgil was quiet, hissing and swearing softly as if he needed some relief for ages. Logan was panting and moaning in his ear, rutting against him like a dog in heat. 

"Shit!" Logan hissed as his hips sped up, "Such a shame an ass this good is on a bitch like you." Deceit moaned in response, sending vibrations through Patton's cock. Patton sped up, fucking his throat hard and fast and making him gag. 

"Fuck!" Virgil huffed and grabbed the back of Roman's neck, dragging him into a sloppy kiss. Their tongues twisted and clashed in plain sight, putting on a show for Patton and Logan—they weren't concerned with Deceit's entertainment, though the sight went straight to his cock. He sped up his hands and focused on the cocks that were bound to use him.

"Dammit!" Patton hissed as his hips stuttered. He came down Deceit's throat and pulled out to shoot a load on his face. It was a chain reaction—Roman and Virgil broke their kiss, cumming and adding to Patton's mess. Logan followed soon after, coating that ass with his seed. 

"What a slut." Virgil scoffed, "Coated in cum and hard as a rock." 

"And what a pathetic cock it is." Roman laughed, "Though it might be good for one ride." 

"Please!" Deceit wheezed, hoarse and falling into a subspace like he had never seen before. His hazy eyes locked with Patton's and his gaping jaw was collecting the cum that dribbled past his lips. 

"Logan," Patton said, his eyes locked on Deceit, "You're kinda soft, you want to ride a bitch?" Logan nodded and stood up. 

"I call dibs on his ass!" Roman cheered and conjured a condom over his length. 

"Aren't you going to prep him?" Virgil asked as Logan bent over the couch for him, "That tight ass will cut your dick off."

"And sully my royal fingers? I think not!" 

"I don't want you to lose your dick Ro." Patton sighed and conjured a glove on his right hand, “Virge, toss me the lube.” Virgil handed him the bottle after liberally coating his fingers. Patton crouched behind Deceit and pushed him to his hands and knees. Roman pouted as Patton coated his gloved fingers. He didn’t want to stand around while the others had their fun.

“Fuck! Virgil!” Logan mewled as a finger entered him. Virgil licked his lips as Logan clawed the back of the couch and moaned. He was always so loud! He could be louder.

"How many do you think he needs?" Roman asked approaching Virgil. He made quick work of latching onto Virgil's shoulder, pressing kiss after kiss to his pale skin.

"Three," Virgil hummed and added a second finger, making Logan cry out, "Our favorite teacher needs a good stretch, but he's getting too loud." Roman didn't need to hear another order. He leapt over the couch and captured Logan's lips with his own, passionately battling his tongue with skill.

"You're lucky." Patton chuckled darkly and pressed two fingers into Deceit, and none too gently. Deceit cried out, arching his back as Patton stretched him open roughly while the other sides put on a show.

"Our toys never get this kind of treatment." Patton added in a low voice, "They take us as they are, and they like it." 

"Oh! Thank—Thank you–" Deceit keened as his cock throbbed between his legs. Patton smiled as he scissored Deceit open, thoroughly enjoying the warm muscles sucking him in deeper.

"You're loosening up quite a bit. I could fit my whole fist in there." Patt purred, "I bet you could take three of us at once you filthy whore." 

"Please, Daddy, please I’ll be good and take three cocks for you!” Deceit begged while Patton added a third finger.

“You'll be good and take what you get.” he snarled, sending a shiver down Deceit’s spine. He knew he would be filled with two cocks in that tight hole at least, and the thought had him thrusting back against Patton's fingers. 

"None of that, you needy slut!" Patton hissed and slapped his messy, plump ass. Deceit moaned and tried to hold still, shaking as he forced himself to stay put. But when Patton added a fourth finger and hit his prostate, Deceit's arms gave out and he keened loud enough to call the others' attention as he splattered a load into the carpet. He was fortunate he was still hard, and could only imagine what they would do to get it back up. 

"He's ready for us." Virgil commented as the trio approached. Patton removed his fingers and willed his glove away. 

"Roman get on your back, you and I are sharing." Virgil ordered. Roman bowed and sank to the floor with his legs spread. Logan eyed his hard length lustfully. He was dying to ride someone. 

"Get up!" Virgil snarled and roughly grabbed Deceit’s arm, pulling him to his feet, “Sink onto him.” Deceit whined under his breath and straddled the prince, falling to his knees again. When Virgil let go, he lined Roman’s throbbing cock up with his hole. He shivered when the head brushed his gaping entrance and sank down to the hilt with a loud, needy moan. The only praise he received in return was a beautiful throaty grunt from the prince.

“Your turn Virge!” Patton hummed, licking his lips at the sight. Virgil nodded and knelt between Roman’s legs, conjuring an extra lubed condom on his length. He wasn’t patient and rammed his cock in, to the hilt, causing Deceit to cry out and lurch forward, grabbing Roman’s shoulders. 

“Shit!” Virgil hissed as he and Roman shifted against each other inside that tight clenching heat, “L, hurry up!” Deceit was sucking him in and rubbing him against the royal dick, he was dying to move. Pulling Deceit to his chest didn't help him, only moving would. Logan scrambled over, conjuring a cock ring and a condom over Deceit’s length. Pressing his hands to Roman’s chest, he took Deceit in with little resistance and a lot of noise.

"Fuck, Logan, keep singing like that and I won't have to move to blow!" Roman groaned. Logan smirked down at him and ground on Deceit, taking him deeper and moaning softly as he was filled. 

"I can't help it, Roman, I have a new toy and I am adjusting to it.” Logan teased, “Moving might help me adjust.”

“Ugh, finally!” Virgil growled under his breath and thrusted his hips, bringing a chorus of lewd cries from the trio in front of him. He grunted as his cock rubbed against Roman’s, hissing into Deceit’s shoulder when the other thrust out of time with him. Deceit bucked and cried out as Logan rode him with all the skill of a trained jockey. His cock was squeezed perfectly and his ass was stretched and pounded into, filling him and sending a heat through his core that he had never quite experienced before. 

“Aren’t you four cute like that!” Patton cooed while he wandered over, stroking his cock, “I’m feeling a little left out here.”

“Uhn! Daddy–please use my mouth!” Deceit begged, lurching with each timed thrust. Patton smiled wickedly at him and gently grabbed his hair.

“Make Daddy cum and swallow it all, and maybe you’ll be lucky enough to ride me like a good boy.” Patton purred and guided Deceit’s head toward his cock. Deceit opened wide and took him in half-way, gagging when a particularly hard thrust hit his prostate. That didn’t deter him from sucking and bobbing his head while Patton held him in place.

“Such a good slut.” Patton hummed, licking and biting his lip, that mouth was heavenly.

“A filthy needy bitch, bet he could use a third cock in his ass.” Logan moaned as he rose and fell on Deceit’s cock, his thighs sore and shaking. 

“Not on your life, L.” Virgil grunted, “There’s barely enough room for two!”

“Maybe. If. You. Let. Me. Handle. The. Rhythm.” Roman grunted, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust that had Deceit screaming around Patton’s length, “He. Wouldn’t. Clench. So. Much.” Virgil lurched forward, following the prince’s motions, wrapping his arms around Deceit and biting into his shoulder, sending a whole new wave of pleasure through him. 

This was hell, burning hot from the inside out. Deceit could only pray for the heavenly release he would reach to come soon. His poor prostate was the subject of unrelenting pounding. The sound of Logan and Patton’s mixed cries, Roman’s snarls, and their skin slapping filled his ears. The slick bodies surrounding him reeked of dizzying pheromones that went to his head. Logan clenching and unclenching around his cock was maddening. The sensation of a forming bruise where Virgil’s jaw clamped onto his shoulder and the moist heat from his breath caused his breathing to catch in his throat, and the taste of Patton leaking on his tongue was just the cherry on top. 

Time became irrelevant in this haze, until Logan’s cries got louder and higher. Patton pulled out of Deceit’s mouth, moving to catch the nerd if he fell. Logan’s movements became spastic, and with a loud cry, he came, clamping around Deceit’s dick and coating Roman’s chest with ropes of white hot cum. As predicted, he fell forward into Patton’s waiting arms and sighed.

“Think it’s safe to pull you two apart?” Patton asked. Logan nodded and fought back a yawn. Patton giggled at his tired nerd and carefully removed him from the fray to carry him to the couch. Deceit almost wished he didn’t.

Virgil shifted back, pulling Deceit to his chest, and tilting his chin for Roman to follow suit. The prince pulled out and got on his knees. Knowing what was in store, Deceit spread his legs and used his fingers to open and present his ravaged hole.

“He’s learned so well!” Roman taunted as he slid in again, “Does the filthy slut want a reward?”

“Only what you’re willing to give me, Sire.” he breathed, staring at Roman through his haze. It had to be illegal to look that good with messy hair and coated in sweat. Roman smirked and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, thrusting his hips to get things back on track and Virgil, ever impatient, was happy to keep brutalizing his toy. 

Deceit melted into the kiss, letting Roman’s tongue work dark magic on his mouth. Not one inch of that mouth was left untouched and his lips melded with Roman’s in the heat of the moment. The moans shared between them drove Deceit to wrap his arms around the prince’s shoulders and he wanted to beg for more.

“Hey!” Virgil snarled, yanking him away by the hair, “Pay attention, whore, he’s not the only one fucking you.” Roman pouted at the pair but said nothing, knowing he would get another chance to kiss someone while he came, he could hold out a little longer.

“I’m sorry, Sir!” Deceit whined when Virgil pulled his head back farther. Virgil scoffed and bit his lower lip to shut him up. When he cried out instead, Virgil shoved his tongue in his mouth and kissed him hard. It wasn’t as delicate and precise as Roman’s kissing, but Virgil’s unrelenting control and smooth motions made his kiss twice as dizzying. Or perhaps it was the new angle and Roman’s increased speed that had him seeing stars.

“Fuck!” Virgil hissed as he pulled away with a string of spit, “You really are a needy slut. Bet Roman and I could breed you til we run out and you’d still need more.” Deceit stared at him with lidded eyes and moaned in response. The heat in his core was coiling and ready to snap at any second.

“Don’t give me ideas!” Roman huffed, “You still owe me a night of endless love-making tonight!”

“In that case…” Virgil jeered wickedly and pulled Roman in to kiss him while Deceit watched enviously. He watched them, wishing to be in either one’s position. But he couldn’t complain much, not when they decided to move faster, slamming into him with more force and less coordination than before. He whined and whimpered as his sore cock bounced between him and Roman. He wanted a cock in his mouth, but Patton was taking care of Logan.

And then, with a spasm of thrusts and a snarl, Virgil came, breaking away from Roman and stopping, letting the prince’s motions ride out his orgasm. Of course, Roman pulled him back into a much softer kiss, and brought himself to completion. And they both pulled out, leaving Deceit unsatisfied on the floor.

“Oh no, this won’t do at all!” Patton commented and hurried over while the other two joined Logan on the couch to cuddle.

“Daddy, please, I’ll be good, please let me cum.” Deceit whimpered and stared up at Patton with sad watery eyes. Patton was weak to such pitiful expressions, and he decided to conjure a condom over his own length and get on his knees.

“All fours, baby.” he cooed and helped Deceit to his hands and knees. Patton wasted no time lining up, and slowly pressed in. He was bigger than the others, but not too big for what Deceit needed. 

“Thank you, Daddy, please, don’t be gentle.” he sobbed, desperate for some relief.

“I won’t be.” Patton replied before starting a bruising pace that had Deceit keening. Patton’s grip on his hips was bruising and he kept hitting all the right spots with each thrust.

“What a whore!” Patton scoffed, “Telling Thomas to lie about his health to his friends just so you can get a rough fucking!”

“No!” Deceit cried, “I told him to lie because he wouldn’t tell the truth!” 

“The truth?” Patton scoffed, “What truth is that? That he wasn’t able to do what he promised?”

“That he’s human and he needs sleep!” Deceit groaned, clawing into the carpet and trying to hold onto his sanity, “I would have been fine if he were willing to admit that!”

“He. Made. A. Promise. He. Had. A. Deadline!” Patton growled, thrusting on each word and getting Deceit to scream for him.

“A deadline he made!–ahh—he’s made—made exceptions for them! They can make—they can do the same for him!” Deceit wailed, “He can’t—oh god, Daddy, there!” Patton kept hitting that spot over and over, watching as tears fell to the floor, staining the carpet. Deceit cried and whimpered out broken statements that contained, “please,” “Daddy,” “harder,” and “good.” He was so close, so very close, and Patton wasn’t far behind. 

“Are you sorry for trying to make Thomas lie?” Patton growled.

“Yes, I’m so sorry! Please Daddy!” Deceit begged. Patton smirked and reached under him, grabbing the cock ring and pulling it off. He grabbed his cock and stroked it rapidly. Deceit went rigid and his vision went white. The cry that escaped his lips didn’t feel like his and sounded distant. He clenched, locking Patton in place, and filled the condom on his length. His orgasm ripped through him and triggered Patton’s. The father figure groaned as the tight heat sucked him in and squeezed his cock. He filled his latex and pulled Deceit to his chest before collapsing on the floor. They would be stuck for a while.

“In the future,” Deceit croaked after a few minutes when his ears stopped ringing, “Consider asking before you decide that I should be punished like that. And what was it for? Telling Thomas to take care of himself like he would his friends?”

“For telling him to lie.”

“You were there. He didn’t want to tell the truth, that he’s exhausted and needs sleep. If Joan said they needed to get some sleep and hold off on editing, Thomas wouldn’t hesitate to let them take care of themself. Why do you have so little faith that Thomas’ friends wouldn’t do the same for him? It’s not all give in a give-and-take relationship.”

“What would you know about giving?” Patton scoffed.

“I gave you four my body to take out your frustrations, I give you a break when I want to flat out tell you you’re the one hurting Thomas the most and I keep my mouth shut. And I’m giving you ten seconds to pull out before I go to my room and take a long bath to scrub away this memory.” Deceit sneered, grateful that Patton pulled out when prompted.

He stood on shaky legs and glared at the trio cuddled on the couch before saying, "You all certainly understand taking, even though I'm the selfish one." And then he disappeared along with his clothes. 

"Shit." Logan hissed and closed his eyes. They all knew they went too far. 

* * *

Deceit groaned at his reflection in the slightly foggy mirror. Not even an hour-long soak in rose oil could dull the ache and soothe the marks. He was used like a toy, and while he enjoyed it in the moment, the reasoning behind it all made him wish he said no. 

With a sigh, he conjured his softest pajamas and stepped into his room. He was surprised to see Patton standing by his bed holding a plate of cookies, wearing fuzzy pajamas and a sheepish grin that looked ready to fall at any second. 

"Trying to use me to indulge your feeding kink?" Deceit scoffed and crossed his arms. Patton pouted and shook his head. 

"We all were too hard on you. And you made a good point, Thomas' friends would be willing to cut him some slack. I wanted to make it up to you, at least a little bit. So do the others, but they aren't done with their own remedies." 

"You think a plate of cookies and an apology are enough to make up for the pain setting in?" Deceit scoffed and brushed past Patton to the bed. 

"No, but it's a start. I also wanted to see if you wanted to cuddle." Patton said and set the plate of cookies on the nightstand. Deceit rolled onto his side and scoffed. Cuddles would be nice. 

"Lay down before I change my mind." he huffed. And for the first time in forever, Patton listened to him. He curled up behind Deceit and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him to his chest. Deceit snuggled into him and sighed contentedly. Maybe this would be a new start for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue: the sides apologize treat Deceit better when he shows. It takes a lot of time and effort but he does come to forgive them mostly. Hate fucks are fine, unjust punishment isn't, and it's the punishment aspect that made him mad. That's something he could forgive with enough groveling..  
<strike>don't tell me how i should have ended this. don't try and "fix" it</strike>


End file.
